


The Best Surprise Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apple Cider/Apple Ciders, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drinking, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny & the kids on Thanksgiving, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Best Surprise Ever:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny & the kids on Thanksgiving, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Clara Williams opened the door, & smiled, as she saw it was her future son-in-law on her doorstep, day after Thanksgiving, “Get in here, Danny & the kids will be glad to see you”, She gathered him in a hug, & ushered him inside.

 

“I missed him & the kids so much, I had to see them, & you too”, The Five-O Commander said, as he kissed her cheek. She offered him some apple cider, & joined him at the table, where they caught up each other on their lives.

 

“Ma, I got everything on your list for tonight !”, Danny exclaimed, as he called out, as the blond, Grace, & Charlie came into the house with their purchases, Clara winked at Steve, The Older Williams calls back, “Come on in, Guys I got a surprise for you !”, They hear them coming into the kitchen.

 

Danny, & the kids were speechless, as they saw the former seal, “Uncle Steve !”, Grace & Charlie exclaimed in unison, as they ran up to him, so they can hug him. “Hey, Guys”, He said with a smile, & he handed them gifts that he brought with him. “These are for you”, & he indicated for them to open their gifts.

 

“Oh, It’s beautiful, Thank you, Uncle Steve”, She said, as she gushed over her gold turkey 2018 charm, & kissed his cheek, as her “thank you” to him. Clara snuck out of the room with a smile on her face, as she gave them their privacy. “I love my turkey, Thank you”, The Little Boy hugged him.

 

“You are welcome, Guys, I am glad that you like them”, The Five-O Commander said, & he turned to Danny, “I will give you yours later”, he whispered, as they kissed passionately. They spent the rest of the time celebrating the holiday like a family.

 

The End.


End file.
